El fotógrafo y la chica de ojos tristes
by Pipesper
Summary: "Por eso la fotografió, una y otra vez, porque había algo en ella que la hacía parecer una obra de arte, pero que al final del día terminaba siendo más humano que cualquier otra cosa." V aún vive en el recuerdo de Rika, Fe está atrapada en la tristeza de su interior, ¿hay acaso alguna posibilidad para dos almas heridas como las suyas?


_Un poco de mi vive en cada fandom. Btw, los personajes le pertenecen a Cheritz._

 _Advertencia: Es un AU donde V_ _está vivo_ _(V_ _deservebetter)_ _, Rika muerta y todos son felices. MC es Felicity, alias Fe. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **El fotógrafo y la chica de ojos tristes**

* * *

En algún momento, todo cambió.

Comenzó con una chica que apareció de la nada en el chat privado de RFA.

En ese instante los integrantes la recibieron, aunque cautelosos, con una curiosidad que más tarde se convertiría en algo mucho más grande y duradero.

Todos se hicieron muy cercanos a la chica, todos intentaron a su manera llegar al corazón de la recién llegada, sin embargo, nunca se lo entregó a nadie. Ella, aunque una persona llena de bondad y un carisma inimaginable, escondía tras el ángel que representaba un alma triste. O al menos, eso fue lo que el día de la primera fiesta V captó con su cámara. El joven fotógrafo encontró unos ojos castaños llenos de melancolía, unos que intentaban como fuera ocultarse del mundo exterior.

El resto del grupo ya tenía demasiados problemas, quizás por eso ella nunca compartió sus pensamientos y tristezas más profundas, pero incluso así, los ayudó a todos. Todos se llevaron un pequeño pedazo de felicidad con la que ella cargaba y vivieron así con ella. Pero, al final del día, ¿con qué se quedaba ella?

Y de alguna manera, V también consiguió tomar un poco de esa felicidad tan cuidadosamente repartida. Al menos podía ver, lo que no sabía era mejor o peor. Su parte de la felicidad había llegado con una petición repetida no una, ni dos, sino muchas veces, insistiendo en que él tomara la opción de la operación y el tratamiento. Jumin la secundó, así como lo hizo luego el resto del RFA, todos haciéndole entender que su testaruda decisión ya no valía más para ellos. Lo hizo por ella, por la tristeza albergada en sus ojos, por la sonrisa que nunca flaqueó en sus labios; lo hizo por una razón que al final nunca llegaría a entender.

V suspiró, alejando esos pensamientos que sabía solamente lo llevarían a un punto al que no quería volver. En lugar de seguir perdido en el mar tormentoso que era su cabeza, tomó su cámara y apuntó a un sitio al azar, no estaba mirando realmente, solo necesitaba presionar el botón, escuchar el _clic_ de la cámara, sentir que estaba haciendo algo más que hundirse en su propia desgracia. Cuando observó la fotografía recién tomada, una pareja de enamorados compartiendo en el parque donde se encontraba, algo resonó en su interior. La tarde primaveral repentinamente se sintió más fría, el tiempo pareció correr más lento, las imágenes volvieron a llenar su cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando su recuerdo volvió: Rika. Una y mil veces ella. Buenos momentos, malos momentos, recuerdos que no entraban en ninguna de las categorías anteriores. ¿Cuánto había tomado el amor de él, cuanto se había llevado Rika consigo? ¿Con cuanto cargaba V, cuanto era lo que todavía quedaba en su persona de la pobre chica que terminó por enloquecer? Ella estaba muerta, definitivamente muerta, pero los recuerdos seguían tan vívidos que conseguían atormentarlo día a día. La fotografía de la extraña pareja que se atravesó por su lente le recordó que, muy atrás en el pasado, Rika y él fueron las personas más felices del planeta, sin importar los caprichos que el destino designó para ambos.

La fotografía también ofrecía un camino distinto, una salida que siempre intentaba ignorar.

—¿Listo para un descanso?

Se podía decir que era imposible olvidar una voz como la suya y así era. La recién llegada se plantó delante de él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ojos brillando de la emoción, cabello desordenado por la carrera que debió traerla allí; esa felicidad tan contagiosa que emanaba le hizo sonreír. Porque lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, porque se llevó la voz de Rika, porque simplemente era ella.

—Fe, ¿qué haces aquí?— V sabía la respuesta y ella no lo ignoraba, pero preguntar cosas como esas, más que nada obvias, eran parte una reacción nerviosa.

Felicity, un nombre que calzaba con ella tanto como le era contradictorio, soltó una risa que flotó elegantemente en la brisa primaveral.

—Café— dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Efectivamente, llevaba en una de sus manos un café, uno que él no recordaba haber pedido— Bien, sé que dijiste que necesitabas estar solo, pero necesitas un poco de café para levantar tus ánimos.

 _¿Y quién levanta tus ánimos?,_ quiso preguntar, en cambio asintió, agradecido por el gesto. Dejando de lado la cámara, V aceptó el café y, mientras la calidez se apoderaba de sus manos y posteriormente su cuerpo, Fe tomó asiento a su lado. Era extraño, pero la castaña insistía en acercarse a V más que a ningún otro miembro del RFA y, pese a que en el principio ellos no eran más que desconocidos comparados con los demás y a que existió una constante negativa de aceptar su compañía, Fe siguió encontrando tiempo para gastarlo a su lado, en un principio más cuidadosa y lentamente, después, buscando toda clase de excusas para aparecer frente a él. No le molestaba, en realidad nunca lo hizo, claro que fue incómodo al principio, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a tal punto que, sin ella, sentía que algo estaba faltando.

—Te dije que no tenías que venir más, eso del asistente no-

—Y yo te dije que no me rendiría tan fácil— interrumpió Felicity, como siempre que tenían esa discusión—. Digas lo que digas, mi respuesta nunca cambiará. Vendré aquí siendo asistente o no.

Siempre la misma discusión, siempre la misma respuesta y aun así V insistía en sacarlo cada conversación que podía. No esperaba otra respuesta, ni que cambiara las anteriores, simplemente quería escucharla decir eso una y otra vez. En ese momento se llevó el vaso de café a los labios, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente.

—¿Pero que-? Está amargo…

—¿Amargo?, pero Yoosung me dije que…— él alzó una ceja, pero Fe ya había entendido su error—. Sigue haciendo eso cada vez que puede, ¿no? él no te odia, pero…

—Entiendo que no lo hace con mala intención—sin realmente pensarlo, V ya estaba riendo. Era raro para él reír tan tranquilamente como lo hacía ahora, al parecer, su compañía hacía más que distraerlo—. No te preocupes por él.

Fe hizo un mohín. La mayor parte de los intentos de gastarle una broma a él pasaban a través de la chica que inocentemente creía todo era para bien. El silencio cayó entre ellos como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, no había incomodidad en ese hecho, ni mucho menos existía la necesidad de llenarlo con cientos de palabras; existía sí una infinita tranquilidad que V apreciaba casi tanto como los momentos en que compartían una larga y divertida charla. Ambos cambiaron las palabras por la preciosa vista que se extendía ante sus ojos: un pequeño parque que muchas personas pasaban de largo, con cientos de árboles y flores en plena primavera, con un pequeño lago que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. El parque era uno que se encontraba cerca al viejo apartamento de Rika, era una antigua costumbre para él acercarse a ese lugar cuando tenía mucho que pensar. En la actualidad se acercaba no con el propósito de revivir viejas memorias, aunque era inevitable, sino para encontrarse _casualmente_ con cierta chica castaña que había hecho de ese parque su lugar favorito.

—Es una foto muy bonita— nuevamente, sus palabras se llevaron consigo el silencio. Ella sostenía su cámara, apreciando la imagen—, puedes ver el amor de esas dos personas, el fuerte vínculo que los une, aunque no la intención del fotógrafo por captarlo.

No sabía si en realidad podía verse o no la intención, pues no se había fijado en ese detalle específicamente, pero aun así V escuchó la diversión en la voz ajena.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás acá?

—Lo suficiente para saber incluso lo que estabas pensando.

Felicity también solía hacer eso: leer a las personas tal si fueran los libros más interesantes del mundo.

V digirió sus ojos a la chica que ya tenía los suyos sobre él. En ese mar castaño, descubrió ocultos los más bellos secretos, los más peligrosos, los más interesantes e intrigantes. Al tiempo que su vista mejoraba comenzó a apreciar los detalles que se perdió la primera vez que la vio en la fiesta del RFA, o a magnificar esos a los que no le dio mucha importancia: la brillante sonrisa que deslumbró a todo el grupo y se convirtió rápidamente en el centro de atención; la elegancia de sus movimientos, como si bailara con cada paso, contrastada con la torpeza que se ocultaba tras esos movimientos tan perfectamente cuidados; la tristeza en sus ojos, el brillo que aparecía de vez en cuando, la calidez que llenaba la sala y los corazones de los presentes. Por eso la fotografió, una y otra vez, porque había algo en ella que la hacía parecer una obra de arte, pero que al final del día terminaba siendo más humano que cualquier otra cosa.

—Siempre estás demasiado pensativo, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Lo siento, yo… me distraje un poco.

V esperaba que dijera alguna broma y riera incluso antes terminar, pero Fe mostró un semblante serio antes de preguntar:— Jihyun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Si usaba su nombre real, era un asunto más que serio.

—Adelante.

—¿Eres feliz…incluso sin ella a tu lado?

 _La felicidad no depende de una persona,_ quiso decir, pero no encontró la confianza suficiente para hacerlo en voz alta. Era feliz, claro que lo era, pero no tanto como le gustaría, no como los otros esperaban que fuera, no como siempre soñó. Y la razón era Rika, sus amigos lo sabían, Felicity, con el dolor impreso en sus ojos, lo sabía.

—No tienes que responder ahora— apresuradamente, Fe movió las manos frenéticamente, en un intento de borrar las palabras anteriormente dichas—. Quiero decir…pareciera que siempre estás cargando con su sombra, ella ya no está, y… no digo que debas olvidarla, pero…

—Sé cuál es tu punto, pero por favor no continúes.

—…pero debes dejarla ir.

—No es fácil.

—Y no digo que lo sea. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos— ella ya no lo miraba, admiraba el cielo despejado, al sol que brillaba sobre ellos—No te escondas en recuerdos dolorosos, no sufras en silencio, ni en medio de la soledad, no desaparezcas un día porque no soportas ese peso. Eso es lo que intento decir.

Él siguió su mirada hacia el cielo, hacia el sol, que pronunciaba las mismas palabras que la chica a su lado. Pero el sol agregaba algo más, un _no me olvides,_ un _sé feliz,_ un _continúa con tu vida._

—Debes encontrar…— _a otra persona._ Eso es lo que Fe quiso decir, pero no pudo—. Debes seguir adelante.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero había razón en sus palabras. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y que el dolor no desaparecería de un día a otro, pero no era bueno para él ni para nadie el que siguiera repitiendo su historia una y otra vez buscando constantemente un final feliz que no encontraría en ese cuento. En vez de contestar las muchas cosas que le habían dicho, V decidió comenzar de a poco, y, mientras se levantaba, le tendió una mano.

—Necesito cambiar de escenario para mis fotos. ¿Me acompañas?

Felicity sonrió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, V vio la eterna tristeza abandonar sus ojos.

—Después podemos pasar por un café, más dulce esta vez, si quieres.

En algún momento, una nueva historia se comenzó a escribir. V no lo sabía, no lograba entenderlo, pero esa chica que un día por accidente apareció en el chat, se involucró en sus vidas profundamente y esa tarde le trajo una taza de café, hizo más que revolver sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

.

.

.

 _Nota: no sé de donde salió esto, no sé porque V, además que fue un fic super rápido y raro jsfhkdfj pero espero que les guste. Díganme que piensan, si se perdieron por ahí, si no entendieron algo, si lo amaron u odiaron, los espero._

 _¡Saludos, Pipesper!_


End file.
